A secret love between finn and marcy?
by LunaStrife99
Summary: Marcalene and finn have always been good friends, but on finns upcoming 18th birthday marcy wants to give him his birthday present early.


It was a dark night in the land of Ooo. It was mid-winter and a brisk wind caused Marceline to shiver in her black sweater as she flew over to Finns for a surprise visit. His 18th birthday was tomorrow and she wanted to give him his present early knowing he might need it on a night like tonight. She stopped at his door hearing the strum of an acoustic guitar. She glanced through the window to see Finn strumming the guitar him and Jake found a few months ago.  
"And your sittin there.  
With your long dark hair, and a cute blank stare.  
I turn too you. What did I do?  
Its just, just deja vuuuuuu  
I see you in my dreams, its not just as it seems.  
Oh Mar-ce-liinnneeee."  
Has Finn strums on his guitar he notices a flick of black hair pass by the window. "Marceline I know you're there you can come in if you want it's cold out side." Shit Marceline thought. He saw me.  
Marceline awkwardly entered the warm tree fort floating over to where Finn sat. "S-sorry I heard you play and I didn't w-want you too stop it was really good." She stammered. Finn smiled at the compliment his face grew warm. "Thanks.. You look cold I'll make you some red hot chocolate here." He hands her a blanket which she wraps herself up in. "Where is Jake?" Marceline asked as she watched Finn walk into the kitchen. "Upstairs asleep." He replied causally. "Oh." Marceline nodded. "It isn't nice too listen too other people private songs." Finn said as the coco heated up. Marceline rolled her eyes. "Don't even GI there Finn we both know you hear my song and saw me naked." She replied in an annoyed tone. Finns blush deepend as he nodded. "Guess we are even now?" He asked taking the mug to Marceline. "Well I haven't seen you naked yet.. Not that I want too or anything.. Just saying." She replied sipping on the drink. Finn nodded chuckling too himself at the awkward tone of the vampire queen. "So.." She said breaking the silence.  
"Do you really dream about me Finnly?" Marceline asked calling Finn by one of his many nicknames. "Sometimes. Not a lot though not like creepy like you know?" He said trying not to be weird. Marceline stopped floating and sat next to Finn wrapping the blanket around both of them. Finn looked at her and smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot." She handed him a small box. "Open it its an early birthday present you know cause your party is during the day." Finn smiled and took the box opening it. "Woah! This is a cool jacket! And it even has my hat on it like a hood." He smiled sliding on the black leather jacket with blue batwings on the back. He removed his white hat and pilled up the hood. "How do I look?" He asked Marceline. "Amazing." She smiled as he embraced her with a hug. She looked up at him his shaggy dirty blonde hair covering his sky blue eyes. He still had the same boyish smile as he didn't when he was 12. Marceline got closer to Finns face their noses alsmot touching. Finn closed the space between them with a gentle kiss on the vampire queens lips. She pulled back in shock then started to kiss him back. "Hay F-f-fiiiiinnn?" Jake said shocked at the two in front of him. Marceline pulled back looking at him. "I should go." She said sadly. "Wait it takes almost two hours to get to your house and it's an hour before dawn you won't make it. Just stay here for the day." Finn pleaded. She glanced at Jakes shocked face. "If Jake says it's okay." She replied. Jake shook away from the shock and nodded slowly at the two. Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs leaving Jake confused in the living room. "Come on Marce! You must be tired." Finn said sitting Marceline on his bed. "I'll sleep on the couch." He smiled. Him and Jake had separate rooms for a few years now. Finns was messy but had a small couch and his bed and closest where Jake used to sleep. Marceline nodded at him and layer down and Finn closed the drapes. "Thanks Finn." She replied falling asleep.  
It was about 9am when Marceline woke up. Her forehead covered in a cold sweet her heat beating. She reached for Hambo only to find a tee shirt. You're at Finns calm down she said too herself. She presses her face into the tee shirt feeling its warmth and inhaling the musky sent. She got up and walked towards the bathroom looking in the mirror. She had another dream about Simon and her life before the Mushroom War.. A dream of her mother. She looked away when she heard the knock on the door. "Marceline? It's Jake are you okay?" She breathed. "Yea I'm okay Jake. Thanks." She heard him walk away and she left the bathroom going back too Finns room seeing the boy asleep shirtless on his small couch. Marceline giggled at the sight. She laid back down on the hero's bed looking up at his ceiling. She looks too his wall and saw the shelf with a few things and all the pictures. There was one of her and Bonnie. Another of all of them, her and Jake, the last one was her and Finn taken at his 16th birthday. She was kissing his bright red cheek. She realized she had feelings for him when he turned 16. That's when he started too act more like a man and less like the little boy she first met. She looked over at him as she turned over. She floated over and planted a little kiss on his bare back. He jumped and then smiled at her. "Hay." He said sleepily. "Hay there hero." She replied. "I better get going it's almost time for your party." He nodded sadly. "I'll be back for your party if I can find my umbrella." He laughed. "Okay Marce." He kissed her cheek. "Will you wear the jacket I got you?" She asked. He nodded, "Of course Marceline." Marceline got up and took Finns umbrella as she flew out she yelled "I'll bring this back later! Byee Finn!" Finn rolled over happily. "Hay man what was up with last night?" Jake asked. "Uh.. We just kissed she heard my play that song I've been writing and I guess she likes me too." Finn replied with a happy sigh. Jake nodded and left Finn alone.  
It was 1pm when Finn made his way towards the Candy Kingdom for the party at 1:30. He wore a blue jeans and a white tee shirt and the jacket Marcy got for him. Jake walked next too him. "So are you and Marceline a thing?" He asked. "Maybe? I think I'm going to ask her for real." Fin replied happily.  
When Finn arrived it went like a normal party. Cake, presents. Like normal Marceline sang too him. He loved it. After the party died down it was around 6pm. It was dark. Jake had too go take care of the pups. "Hay Marcy?" Finn asked as she cleaned up the stage. "Yea? What's up hero?" She smiled giving him all of her attention. "W-will you.. Will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked awkwardly. She smiled and blushed. "I'd love too." She answered. Finn hugged her tightly. "You know you look sexy in that jacket. Kinda like a bad boy." She winked. Finn blushed and smiled. He kissed her again and they walked/ floated out the door. Marceline picked him up and they went too Finns. "Wanna watch heat signature 2?" Finn asked as Marceline sat down on the couch. "Sounds cool Finny." She replied. Finn went off too the kitchen too make popcorn and get Marcy some tomatoe juice. Marceline gave BMO the movie as Finn sat down next to her and arm around her shoulder. They ate popcorn and watched the movie. She acted scared whenever she felt the time was right. She jumped into Finns lap she grabbed his jacket and she pulled his arm tighter around her as she squeaked trying too sound scared.  
-Thank you for reading, there will be a part 2.  
-The song sang by Finn is called Marceline (Deja Vu) by Secabest Bestabed


End file.
